teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo House/Transcript
: STILES: Who's there? ( ) : SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. ( ) : STILINSKI: Eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. A young girl named Malia was never found. ( ) : ARGENT: They called him "Silverfinger" because of an unusual prosthetic. ( ) : ARGENT: Where'd you get that? : RAFAEL: Off Katashi's dead body. : DEATON: There's a Fox hiding inside a teenage boy... And I'm going to poison it. ( ) EICHEN HOUSE : SCOTT: Why didn't you tell me? : STILINSKI: Because we wanted to avoid something like this... : STILES: It's only seventy-two hours. : SCOTT: This is the same place where Barrow came from-- the guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies. : SCOTT: You don't know everything yet-- : STILINSKI: I know enough. Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called... : STILES: Wow, that was actually all surprisingly correct. : STILINSKI: Scott, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's... and it terrifies me. I'm headed down to LA tomorrow to talk to a specialist. : STILES: Then why are you putting him in here? : STILES: He's not-- it's my decision. : SCOTT: Stiles, I can't help you if you're in here... : STILES: And I'' can't hurt ''you. : SCOTT: Deaton's got some ideas... Argent's calling people... We're going to find something. And, if we can't-- : STILES: If you can't... : STILES: If you can't, then you have to do something for me, okay? : STILES: Make sure I never get out. EICHEN HOUSE : NURSE: Mr. Stilinski? : NURSE: This way, please. : NURSE: First seventy-two hours, there's no phone calls, no emails, no visitors. We will be taking you from here to a brief physical. In the morning, you'll be assessed by a staff psychologist... : NURSE: Speak to a social worker, and attend group therapy. : STILINSKI: anxiously I feel like we're forgetting something... : NURSE: You will be wearing these, Stiles. No laces allowed. : NURSE: You don't have a belt, do you? And please, empty your pockets in here... : STILINSKI: muttering Your pillow. Your pillow! We forgot your pillow. : STILES: Dad, it's okay. : STILINSKI: No, no-- you're never going to be able to fall asleep. We-we gotta go back-- : STILES: interjecting It's fine, Dad. I don't need it. : STILINSKI: I can't believe I forgot it! I mean, every time that we've ever stayed in a hotel, the first thing you pack is your pillow. : STILES: You can bring it tomorrow. It's all right. : STILINSKI: overwhelmed Okay, you know what? Stop. Stop. : STILINSKI: Enough! Stiles, get your stuff. I'm not checking you in here if you're not gonna get one good night's sleep... : STILES: gently Dad... I haven't had a good night sleep in weeks. : NURSE: Stiles: This way, please. : MALE PATIENT: I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky... : STILES: Hey, do you see that? : MALE PATIENT: I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky... : NURSE: Stiles, wait for me-- : MALE PATIENT: I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky. : STILES: That guy, up there! : MALE PATIENT: I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry. I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry. I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry. : STILES: Stop! Somebody stop him! : NURSE: shouting Oh! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION / ANIMAL CLINIC : ARGENT: the phone Did you have any trouble with Ikeda? : DEATON: speaker Only minor. The white wolf was exactly where you said it would be. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN (JAPAN), THE OTHER DAY END FLASHBACK : DEATON: speaker But we have two problems, now. First the lichen is not a cure-- it'll wear off in a matter of days. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN (JAPAN), THE OTHER DAY END FLASHBACK FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: speaker But, while it does work, the Oni won't go after Stiles, right? : DEATON: speaker I hope... : DEATON: speaker Eichen House has an unusual history. It might not be all that safe for the Oni there, as well. : ARGENT: the phone What's the second problem? : DEATON: speaker I checked with your contacts in Japan. The Yakuza boss you saw killed by the Oni never found the scroll. : SCOTT: speaker What scroll? : DEATON: speaker A Shugendo scroll. The Shugendo were the ascetic mystics of Japan. : ARGENT: the phone The scroll had information on how to exorcise a Nogitsune. : SCOTT: speaker So, we need to find that scroll? : DEATON: speaker Exactly. And, I did get a name of the man who last purchased it-- Kincaid. : ALLISON: speaker He was with Katashi. He's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun. : DEATON: speaker Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself. : ARGENT: the phone But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things... And a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close. Probably on him at all times. : ALLISON: speaker What does a Shugendo scroll look like? : DEATON: speaker Something like this... : ALLISON: speaker Do they come in different sizes? : DEATON: speaker Any size. : ALLISON: speaker Then I think I know where it might be... EICHEN HOUSE : STILES: anxiously Okay, I know there's the whole seventy-two-hour thing, but I really need to use the phone. : NURSE: The accident that occurred is being taken care of. : STILES: You're seriously referring to that as an "accident?" : NURSE: Incident. : STILES: deadpan Slightly better-- still need to use the phone. : STILES: Just five minutes. Three minutes, please! A three minute call. : NURSE: Would you like to go to sleep, Stiles, or would you like to be introduced to our five-point restraint system? : OLIVER: I would go with sleep... : STILES: Hey, wait! Wait! Wait! : OLIVER: I'm Oliver. : STILES: Stiles. : OLIVER: There was a suicide, huh? : STILES: Yeah... : OLIVER: Is it Monday? There's a much higher rate of suicide on Mondays. : STILES: awkwardly Okay then... : STILES: Ummm, hey! Can someone-someone please just let me out of here? Someone? Anyone? : OLIVER: I heard it, by the way. It happened in the stairwell, right? : STILES: Yeah... How'd you know that? : OLIVER: I heard the echo. : STILES: What do you mean? : OLIVER: It's this place, something about the way that it was built... Everything echoes, eventually. That's why they call it "Echo House." : OLIVER: Have you been awake all night? : STILES: Yeah... I can't sleep without my pillow. : STILES: You okay? : OLIVER: I swallowed a bug the other day. You ever do that? I keep coughing, like it's still in my throat. : STILES: ...That's disgusting, Oliver. : STILES: You don't have any idea when they unlock the doors, do you? : OLIVER: ...Now. EICHEN HOUSE : OLIVER: Now, most of the people here are okay... The violent ones are in the closed unit. : OLIVER: That's Hillary-- she has OCD. : OLIVER: That's Gary. He thinks he's Jesus Christ. : OLIVER: Dan. Also Jesus. : OLIVER: That's Mary. : STILES: Mary Magdalene? : OLIVER: No, she also thinks she's Jesus. You'd be surprised how many Jesuses we get... : STILES: Not really. : OLIVER: Hey, how come you want to use the phone already? : STILES: anxiously 'Cause, after one night, I've changed my mind about this place being safe for me. Or anyone. Ever. : MEREDITH: the phone No. No, I think you're wrong. I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story-- the whole story. I really think they should know. Yes, I do... : MEREDITH: the phone One of them is standing right behind me... : STILES: Who was that? : OLIVER: That's Meredith. She's a little weird. : STILES: scoffing You're a little weird. She's a lot weird. : STILES: ...It's dead. : OLIVER: Yeah. They turn off all the phones for twenty-four hours after a suicide. : STILES: exasperatedly Why didn't you tell me that before? : OLIVER: Why didn't you ask? : OLIVER: What are you going to do now? : STILES: I'm getting out of this nuthouse. : OLIVER: That's not really the appropriate way to describe a facility like this... : STILES: Malia? : STILES: Hey, it's Stiles... Do you remember me? I'm friends with Scott. : STILES: Remember? We were the ones who helped you out with-- : BRUNSKI: Hey, Malia! : MALIA: NO! : STILES: Hey, what the hell? She hit me! : BRUNSKI: A few more like this, Malia, and you're headed to the closed unit. : STILES: Okay, wait! Wait! Wait! Stop. I didn't do anything! : ORDERLY: Back off! : STILES: Stop! : MORRELL: Enough! : MORRELL: Enough. : MORRELL: quietly Stiles... You saw something, didn't you? : STILES: That basement. I've been down there before. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ARGENT: Still nothing? : ARGENT: Derek? : DEREK: Hold on... : DEPUTY: echoing Hey, where's the Sheriff? : PARRISH: Stilinski's out for the day. : PARRISH: So, the Katashi murder is now a federal investigation. Everything here that wasn't blown up needs to be placed in lockup. : DEREK: You were right. They're moving all the evidence. : ARGENT: Was there anything about the murder itself? Any other details? : DEREK: Just about putting Katashi's things in a federal lockup, and something about Stilinski being out for the day. : DEREK: You know... If all of this is true, people are dead because of Stiles. : ARGENT: But is it really Stiles? Remember, we've had this problem before... : DEREK: But we got lucky with Jackson. What happens when you don't get lucky? : ARGENT: I guess it depends on how much or how little of Stiles is left. : ARGENT: You ever heard of the Berserkers? : DEREK: nodding Germanic warriors. They wore the skins of bears to channel their ferocity. : ARGENT: They didn't just wear them-- they became them. : ARGENT: You know, a couple years ago, a family came to us for help with their son... This group of teenagers, they were doing all sorts of rituals with animal skins. Somehow, they tapped into it. But, with Berserkers, the human side doesn't last long-- they're not tempered by the moon. : DEREK: He killed people? : ARGENT: He tore them apart. Eventually, I had to tell the family their son was gone. It took three of us to take him down. Almost every bullet we had. And, when it was over, I felt no remorse. None. I knew that kid was long gone. : DEREK: Would you feel any remorse putting Stiles down? : ARGENT: Stiles? Yes. But not a Nogitsune. EICHEN HOUSE : MORRELL: I want to go back to the topic of guilt today. It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing-- it's a rather mature emotion. : MORRELL: Malia, you said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction. : MALIA: I said it made me feel sick to my stomach... : MORRELL: Guilt often becomes physical. You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological. : MORRELL: How does guilt make you feel, Stiles? : STILES: I'm sorry, what? : MORRELL: Guilt-- what does it make you feel? : STILES: Nervous... : MORRELL: Like a sense of urgency? : MORRELL: You feel an urgent need to make up for something you've done. To apologize. : MORRELL: These are healthy responses. Does anyone know what we call someone who doesn't experience guilt? : OLIVER: Sociopath? : MORRELL: That's right, Oliver. : MORRELL: ...I'm sorry, everyone, but we need to take a break. : MORRELL: Come with me, Stiles. I'd like to talk to you for a minute. : MORRELL: It's called a Lichtenberg figure-- they appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of wolf-lichen is both significant and strange. : STILES: By "significant and strange," do you mean "hopeful and optimistic?" : MORRELL: When the marks fade, the Nogitsune's grip will return. : STILES: What are these? Sleeping pills? : MORRELL: Amphetamines. Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep. : STILES: So, all I have to do is stay awake? : MORRELL: For now. If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you. : STILES: To tell me what to do? : MORRELL: No... To give you an injection. : MORRELL: Pancuronium bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis. : STILES: That sounds a lot like death... : MORRELL: It's used for lethal injection, yes. : STILES: So, when the Nogitsune takes over, you're gonna kill me? : MORRELL: I'm going to do what I've always done-- maintain the balance. : STILES: sarcastically Okay, then. I've missed our talks. Thanks for the illicit drugs. : MORRELL: Stiles...? : MORRELL: Stay awake. : OLIVER: What are you doing? : STILES: I need to get through here... To the basement... : OLIVER: Doctors don't even have a key to this door. Only Brunski. : STILES: Is that the head orderly? : OLIVER: nodding He's got keys to everything in here. : STILES: Does he keep them on him all the time? : OLIVER: If you want them, you'll probably have to figure out a way to trick him... : STILES: Well, part of me is getting very good at playing tricks. ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a federal lockup by armored car tonight-- probably within the next few hours. : ETHAN: We're going to rob an armored car??? : LYDIA: Well... : LYDIA: We're going to try. EICHEN HOUSE : STILES: Okay. Okay, just got to stay awake, Stiles. You just gotta stay-- : MALIA: Don't worry, Stiles-- you didn't just walk into the girls' room. : STILES: Thank God... : STILES: Umm... okay... so what are you doing in the boys' room? : MALIA: Showering. : STILES: I can see that! : STILES: I mean, I saw that. : STILES: Well, actually, I didn't see anything, really... I just... There was too much steam to, uh... Not that I would prefer there to be less steam... : MALIA: Stiles, I don't care. In the woods, there was no boys' and girls' room. And, if you really need to know, they keep the water temperature in the girls' room too low-- it's much hotter in here. : MALIA: Ever since I turned back to human, I just can't seem to get warm... : STILES: Maybe you just have a low core temp. You know, you might just be sick, or... : MALIA: I used to have a fur coat. : STILES: ...Or, it could be... Hey, it might be that. It's probably that. : MALIA: Now you're staring. : STILES: No, I'm not... : MALIA: Then what are you doing? : STILES: Phew! : STILES: Uh... I was kind of wondering why you punched me... : MALIA: Did you think I was going to thank you? : STILES: No. : STILES: Maybe. We did kind of save your life... : MALIA: sarcastically You're right, Stiles. Thank you! Thanks for invading my home... for putting me on the run... for turning me back to human, so that I could look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so very much. : STILES: We were just trying to help... : MALIA: You want to help me? Find a way to change me back! : STILES: You want to go back? To being a coyote? : MALIA: What do you know? : STILES: I might know somebody who could teach you how to change... : MALIA: Okay. What do you want? : STILES: I need to get into the basement... Which means that I need to get the keys off of that orderly-- the big one. : MALIA: Brunski? : STILES: You help me, and I'll help you. ARGENT APARTMENT : SCOTT: This is a really bad plan. : LYDIA: offended It's not that bad... : ETHAN: It's not that good! : LYDIA: None of us knows the route they're going to take. If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car, then we can follow it. So, when it gets here-- : AIDEN: interjecting --We attack em? : LYDIA: No. Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident. And, when the driver gets out to help-- : AIDEN: --We attack 'em! : ALLISON & LYDIA: simultaneously No! : LYDIA: You'll distract him, and Scott will break open the back door. : SCOTT: ...I hope. : LYDIA: And you'll get Katashi's finger. : ETHAN: It's not his actual finger, is it? : LYDIA: scoffing You are so out of our league. : ETHAN: Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help? : SCOTT: Because, if he gets caught, then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence. : ALLISON: Guys, this is going to work. We can do this. : ALLISON: We're losing Stiles... My dad's in jail for murder... We need to do this. EICHEN HOUSE : OLIVER: You're lying! You're a liar! : BRUNSKI: What the hell's going on? : OLIVER: You're lying! : MALIA: Get this nutjob off of me! : OLIVER: No! She said that they drill holes in your head! She said they're gonna put a hole in my head! : OLIVER: Please, come on! Please, don't... : OLIVER: Please don't drill a hole in my head! : STILES: You okay? : MALIA: Yeah... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ARGENT: They told me my lawyer was here... : ARGENT: So, either I'm going to congratulate you on recently passing the bar, or I should be worried about something. : ARAYA: Hello, Christoph. EICHEN HOUSE : STILES: muttering Come on... : STILES: muttering Come on... : STILES: muttering I thought this guy had a key to everything... : BRUNSKI: I do-- : BRUNSKI: But nobody has the key to that room. : BRUNSKI: Into the quiet room, little man... : BRUNSKI: Want to tell us where you got these? : STILES: shrugging The vending machine. : BRUNSKI: chuckling I always love the sarcastic ones... : BRUNSKI: Give him five of Haldol. : STILES: Wait, what's that? Is that a sedative? : STILES: panicking Okay, hang out-- hang on! I can't go to sleep. : STILES: Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Look... : STILES: Get off me, man! : STILES: I can't go to sleep... You don't understand... : STILES: You don't get it. I gotta stay awake... I gotta stay... : STILES: weakly I have to stay awake... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: What are you doing here? : KIRA: I want to help. : SCOTT: I'm not sure it's such a good idea... : KIRA: Because of my mother? : SCOTT: No, I know that's not your fault. : KIRA: Yeah, but it still feels like it is. And, if I can help, shouldn't I? : SCOTT: People who help us usually end up getting hurt... Badly. : KIRA: Okay, but I've been practicing-- : SCOTT: Practicing what? : KIRA: I've been picking this up really fast-- like crazy fast. : SCOTT: ...You sure about that? : KIRA: bashfully Sorry. Watch! : SCOTT: Okay... You're coming. STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : STILES: No, no... : STILES: Hey. Hey! Hey! Hey, let me out! : STILES: Let me out! Let me out! : NOGITSUNE: Let me in. : STILES: What... What do you mean? : NOGITSUNE: You know. : STILES: Okay, screw you and your stupid riddles! : NOGITSUNE: No riddle this time, Stiles. You know what it means. : STILES: Let me out. : STILES: Just let me out! Let me out! JUST LET ME OUT! : NOGITSUNE: Let me in! EICHEN HOUSE : STILES: No, no, no! : MALIA: Shhhh.., : MALIA: Hey, hey, hey... Shhhh! Shut up! : STILES: dazed How did you get in here? : MALIA: shrugging I broke the lock. If I concentrate, I can be pretty strong... : MALIA: Get up. : MALIA: There's another way to the basement-- through the closed unit. : MALIA: Where they keep the real psychos. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ALLISON: You're up. : PARRISH: Okay, let's get out of here. : SCOTT: We have to do something... : SCOTT: Who the hell is that? : ALLISON: Kincaid. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ARGENT: You want to talk about the Code? : ARAYA: Ours is more than a code of behavior-- it's a code of honor. These things bind our families. You don't abandon such things lightly. : ARGENT: Where in the Code does it say my wife had to kill herself? : ARAYA: Your wife honored us with her dying breath. : ARGENT: She would have honored her daughter by living. : ARAYA: Your family is very complicated, though... : ARAYA: Isn't it? : ARGENT: What do you really want to know? Is this about Allison? What are you fishing for? : ARAYA: I don't fish, mijo... : ARAYA: I hunt. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : SCOTT: We need that finger. : KINCAID: Why should I give it to you? : ALLISON: There's a briefcase in there with one hundred and fifty thousand in it. : KINCAID: The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million. : SCOTT: Give me the finger. : SCOTT: ...You know what I mean. : KINCAID: I guess negotiations are over. EICHEN HOUSE : MALIA: Do you know what you're looking for? : STILES: Something to do with that. : MALIA: What does it mean? : STILES: "Self." : MALIA: Maybe you should tell me more? : STILES: You might not like me if you know any more... : MALIA: Try to remember that I'm a Werecoyote who murdered her own family. I won't judge. I promise. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : KINCAID: You have the eyes of an Alpha... but where's the strength? : ETHAN: Up here. EICHEN HOUSE : MALIA: This place definitely used to be a lot more fun-- electroshock... ice baths... trephination? : STILES: That's what Oliver was talking about. Trephination is when they drill into your head. : MALIA: No wonder they don't want anyone down here... : STILES: sighing There's nothing here. : STILES: Could you do me a favor? Could you just check the lines on my back? : STILES: Just tell me if they're fading? : MALIA: Yeah, they're almost gone. : MALIA: I'm guessing that's bad? : STILES: Hmm... : MALIA: Oh, sorry. I told you I'm always cold. : STILES: That's okay. Here-- : STILES: Boy, you really are. : STILES: ...Was that your first kiss? : STILES: Was it okay? : STILES: You want to try it again? : MALIA: I want to try something else. : STILES: Something else...? : MALIA: Yeah... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : KINCAID: Ah! : SCOTT: Ethan, Aiden, stop! : AIDEN: incredulously You want him to come after us? : ETHAN: Scott, we've seen guys like this. Trust us-- he's dangerous. : SCOTT: So are we. : SCOTT: And he looks smart enough to remember that. : SCOTT: We're here to save a life... not end one. EICHEN HOUSE : MALIA: Stiles... : MALIA: Do you hear that? : STILES: This is him. : MALIA: The Nogitsune? : MALIA: Recognize them? : STILES: One of them... : STILES: I have to get this to Scott. : OLIVER: You took Brunski's keys... : OLIVER: I took his stun gun. : OLIVER: I also got his Haldol. : OLIVER: Like I was saying, Stiles... I heard they used to do trephination here. : STILES: weakly Oliver...? What are you doing? : OLIVER: I'm going to let the evil spirits out. : OLIVER: I borrowed a few pointers from the five-point restraint system. : STILES: Oliver, stop this! : STILES: Oliver, listen to me-- stop! Oliver! Oliver, stop! : NOGITSUNE: Start with her. : STILES: You did this. You got into his head. : NOGITSUNE: Every Dracula needs a Renfield. : STILES: Just let her go. : NOGITSUNE: Let me in. : NOGITSUNE: Stiles... Do you want her to leave here alive? Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place... : STILES: Just let her go, please. : NOGITSUNE: Let me in! : NOGITSUNE: Let me in, Stiles! Let me in! : STILES: Just let her go, please! : NOGITSUNE: Let me in, Stiles! Let me in! Let me in, and I'll let her live. : VOID STILES: Oliver. : OLIVER: Stiles? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: There isn't much here, unfortunately... : SCOTT: Does it say anything? : DEATON: My Japanese isn't great... : DEATON: But, it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host. : SCOTT: Change the body? : DEATON: Which begs the question... How do we change Stiles' body? : SCOTT: ...By turning him into a Werewolf. EICHEN HOUSE : MORRELL: Do you know where you're going? : MALIA: No, but I know who I'm looking for... : MORRELL: Scott McCall. : MALIA: You know him? : MORRELL: I can tell you where to find him. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts